Conventionally, a technology relating to generic object recognition is known to identify an object by photographing the object with an image sensor device, extracting a feature value for the object from the captured image, comparing the extracted feature value to a corresponding feature value of reference images for potential candidate items, and then calculating a degree of similarity between the object and each of the candidate items. In a technology related to product registration processing in retail store sales transactions, a reading device having generic object recognition functions can be used identify an item being registered or at least identifying candidates to assist an operator of the reading device in the identification of an item in the sales registration.
In sales registration processing using generic object recognition, an operator generally takes the commodities being registered from a basket or from the register counter and holds each commodity one by one over an image capturing area for imaging each object individually. Then, if an object is successfully detected within the captured image by the reading device, a generic object recognition processing is performed on the detected object to identify the commodity. Then, the identified commodity is registered in the sales transaction.
In general, it is desired to improve efficiency of the sales registration processing.